Knight And Gunner
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: A list of one-shot stories of Elsword and Rose together. It's not much for a new couple to be acknowledged yet they still deserve to be with each other and accepted by others just like other couples. Update - Pranking Robots - RM x PO)
1. Crimson Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword. It belongs to KoG.**

Main Character:

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight

Rose - Crimson Rose

Note: I like 2nd job than 3rd to write one shot sometimes.

* * *

Crimson Romance

*Pang!*

The sound of gunshot could be heard somewhere near Velder where two of the fighters were sparring, a gunner who wields range weapon and a knight with his sword red sword. They are Rose of the Crimson Rose and Elsword of Lord Knight. Due to Rose being the gunner, a barrier was formed to block the bullets from hitting outside.

"HAAAA!"

Elsword charged forward when Rose was out of ammo. He dodged her attack, his sword colliding her chains, and pinned her on the tree with his left arm.

"Give up?" He grinned.

"Not a chance, Elsword." She returned the smirked and kicked him with a backflip. She unloaded the empty shells out and reloaded the gun back before shooting at him. Elsword dodged them with some of the bullets blocked by his sword, though one of them managed to leave a scratch on his shoulder.

She smirked "Give up?"

"No way." He denied and stabbed his sword on the ground "I will get you!" and blew it up, making dust to cover him. Rose raised her arms to keep her eyes from dust. She gripped her chained blade and swung around to clear away and found Elsword gone. Left, right? No!

"Above!"

Rose couldn't react soon because she found herself pinned on the ground forcefully. She had a clear view of his face close to hers, her arms locked by his hands. A stupid smile grew on his face as he spoke.

"Give up?"

She knew he had limited her chance down to zero. She tried to move yet his grip was too strong. She sighed and nodded.

"Give up."

Elsword grinned in victory and got up. He gave her his hand which she accepted and took it before he pulled her up.

"That was a tough fight." He commented "Let's head back to our apartment and call it a day, shall we?"

Rose nodded, her face remained calm.

Ever since Rose had advanced to Crimson Rose. She rarely showed any of her emotion to El Search Party. Even Eve was never like this much. Elsword tried his best to make her show emotion, at least make her smile once. Yet. He failed. Elsword had to hold back his sigh when he saw her face and returned to the apartment with her.

On their way back, Elsword noticed Rose was looking somewhere and followed her eyes to see a shop selling sewing kit. He looked back at Rose, who seemed lost to her thought and called.

"Something you need?"

She snapped from her thought and shook her head, saying "No, nothing." And continued her way back home.

Elsword was curious what's with her and the shop, but he shrugged. Once they were home, Rose quickly entered her room.

* * *

\- Rose's POV –

I sighed in relief, glad that I avoided his face for now. I couldn't let him see my flushed face right now. I'm not ready to face him like this.

I put my guns back with my chained blade. It's been a hot day so I decided to take shower. I slid my dirty clothes down and threw in the basket. It's been a tiring day for me to spar with him.

Speaking of Elsword, he had grown up so much that I forgot he was a boy before. He looks more calm and mature, unlike his old bragging attitude. His hands were so strong. I can feel it when he held my hands. Yet, it's so warm. It's like I want to melt into it. I wish I could touch his hand again, my face hotter at that thought.

But I have to wait. I have something that need to be finished.

I finished showering and stepped out the bathroom and picked the night gown that I prepared. After that, I went to the table to continue my sewing work. I was planning on sewing his and my name on the handkerchief but so far I only made his name. Because I'm not good at sewing, I accidentally stabbed my fingers many times.

"I can't give up."

I stared at the picture on my table, a picture of me and Elsword going out. He was smiling while I was calm yet blushing. Speaking of that, I never showed my smile. I don't remember the last time I smiled. The me in the picture looks so… strange…

"Ouch."

I stabbed my needle on finger again and quickly pulled by hand off to avoid staining the handkerchief with my blood.

… Blood…

Every time I see it, the memory of the fight appeared in my mind, the time when I first shed blood to those killed innocent, the time I showed my weakness to them. The time I… lost my smile… From that day, I have sworn to myself not to show my emotion to anyone. It weakened me.

But Elsword… He was something else…

He was a dummy boy. The way he talked, argued, laughed. He showed every emotion to his party. I just wanted to be like him too, but I don't want to reveal my weakness. The way he treated me, I felt warm and joy despite not revealed through my face. His smile… his warmth…

I can't give up now.

I have to finish it.

Finish what I want to show him.

\- Next day -

The light of the sun shone through the windows and hit my face.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked to myself when I found myself sleeping on the table. Oh right, I overworked to sew the handkerchief and passed out without my consciousness. I looked at the handkerchief again to find out it was finished. But I didn't expect to add both my and his face on it. My heart was beating fast.

*knock knock*

"Rose? You wake up?"

I snapped out from my thought and replied with my calm voice "Just now, what is it?"

"I made some food for you in the kitchen. You should eat before it goes cold. And I'm about to leave for work and won't be back till night, so don't wait me up."

"I got it."

I heard his footstep getting smaller and smaller until he's gone. I sighed, looked like I'm alone. I stood up, stretching my body to ease the soreness before heading to bathroom for a quick shower. I was so nervous when hearing his voice.

I walked downstairs with my casual clothes and found the food already placed on the table. He sure knew how to cook breakfast well. I sat down and ate the meal he made for me. If ii remembered correctly, he was assigned to do the guard shift around Velder. Nothing too dangerous for him. I finished my food and put the dishes in the stove and sat on the couch.

…

…

…

Boring…

There's nothing to do. Normally, Elsword would take me out for his usual things. But since he's out for work, I don't have anything to do. I decided to go out for a walk by myself. I locked the door and started walking around the village.

Velder seemed to go back to its old form since they retook the kingdom from demon thanks to Elsword. The village is safe once again under his watch. Yet, there was still rouge demons wandering around here so he stayed to protect Velder. I crossed the park where I saw children playing Hide and Seek. The brown boy was walking around to find his friends. A big smile appeared on his face as he touched a twin-tails girl behind the bushes. She pouted, being found so fast, and then laughed. They seemed to enjoy the game so much.

I then arrived at the Velder barrack. I watched every soldier training with their weapon aiming at dummies.

"Faster! This is not enough!"

They are under one instructor, Vanessa. She was a bit ruthless in training them hard. I could see a fiery smirk on her lips. She then turned around and saw me.

"Rose? Out for a walk?"

"Yes, since Elsword left for guard shift. I have nothing do to."

"Well then, wanna talk for some time? I'm almost for break time." Vanessa invited. I hesitated but accepted.

* * *

\- 3rd's POV -

"*Yawn* So boring…" A Velder Knight said "We have been circling Velder for almost 3 rounds and there's still no sight of unusual. We should take a break, Elsword."

"Hn… Sure. I start to feel tired anyway." Elsword agreed.

Elsword leaned on the boulder and took out his bottle of water and took a drink of it. He stared at the other knight who was staring at the picture in his hand.

"Who is it?" He asked in curiosity.

"That's my girl. Beautiful, isn't she?" He smiled "She's my fiancé and soon to be my wife."

"Heh… Congratulation." Elsword cheered "She must be very lucky to have you."

The knight scratched behind his head, embarrassed by his words "Thanks, Elsword. I told Vanessa about this and she allows me off from duty for a month to settle the wedding." He then looked at Elsword "I have a favor to ask. Could you attend to our wedding? We would be honored to have you in our wedding."

"Of course. You are my comrade after all." Elsword accepted and grinned.

The knight smiled at his cheerfulness, but then quickly turned to surprised and horror as he saw something behind Elsword.

"Elsword! Watch Out-"

* * *

\- 7:00 PM –

\- Rose's POV -

I never thought Vanessa had too much things to talk to me that I forgot the sky went dark. I returned to my apartment and heat up the food Elsword made for dinner. It's 7 in the evening, 1 hour left till Elsword went home. He said I didn't have to wait him up so I ate my food.

After that, I stayed in my room and waited for him to come home. I sharpened my blades and cleaned up my gun. They have to be under maintenance once every week in case something happens. While doing it, my eyes were looking at the handkerchief on my table, especially my face on it. I just found out it was smiling.

I didn't remember.

Its smile… looks so naturally…

"Not right now… I need to clean my gun…"

I shook my head and returned to work…

…

…

…

Where is he? It's almost 9. I didn't hear the door open. There has to be something wrong.

"!?"

I heard the loud knocks on the entrance and stepped out to find out. When I opened the door, Vanessa was standing before me, breathing rapidly.

"Vanessa? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Elsword…"

My heart started beating faster when i heard his name. Please, don't tell me…

"Elsword… he's gone. He was captured by demons!"

My eyes widened in shocked. I grabbed her shoulder and asked "Where is he?! Where's he captured?!"

"He's last seen in the Southwest of Velder. I had the Knight- Where are you going?!" I pushed her aside and brought my dual guns with me "Rose! It's dangerous out there! You can't see him! It's too dark!"

"Try Me!"

I growled and ran away to find Elsword. I ran pass the gate and followed the wall defense until I found the trail of the battle. I saw blood on the ground and it went to the forest, which I entered. Once I was inside, I couldn't see anything. The only light can shine through is the light from moon. I use it to track the blood trail.

I never thought Elsword would be captured by demons. He was supposed to be stronger than them. But then I overestimated him too much. He's just like human after all.

Yet… I feel disappointed.

Just then, I heard the voice. I hid behind the tree to find the source of the voice and finally found them.

"!"

Elsword!

"Don't You Dare!"

I quickly shot them before they could stab Elsword. I rushed close to him, trying to call him.

"Elsword! Elsword! Stay With Me!"

"… Kuh… Rose…?"

"I'm here. I will get you out!"

"No… You have to… leave… they are surrounding you…"

"What?!"

I heard rushing from my back. Those demons, they got us.

"Run… You can't beat them all alone…"

No… Not again… I… I can't… No… No!

"Like Hell I'm Gonna Leave You!"

I pulled out chained blade and threw it at one of them, swinging to cut it in half. I kept shooting while spinning with my blade to cut them down. When I stopped, I saw a demon charging at me with its spear. But I have foreseen this and dodged it, grabbing its head and slid its throat, blooding spilling and staining my clothes. I don't care anymore. I will gladly have my hands stained in blood, If It Means To Protect Elsword!

"HAAAAA!"

I kept shooting, shooting and slashing them, ignoring the pains and cuts they did on me. They don't hurt me enough!

"Haa… Haa… Haa…"

Those demons, they have fallen before me. The remains dropped their weapon in fear and fled away. I can drop my guns down, the soreness starting to kill me. I turned around and walked close to him. His wound was too deep and bleeding. I even forgot my med kit. What should I do?

"?!"

The handkerchief…

"…"

It was supposed to be given to him when he was home. It was supposed to help me express my wish… But why now… I gripped it tightly, holding back my tears and place it on his wound, pressing to keep the blood from pouring out.

"Elsword. Stay with me. Help is on the way."

He reached his hand out which I held it in my hand. So cold… his warmth is leaving him. I don't like this.

"Don't you dare dying on me, Elsword."

I tried to make him stay awake. He then looked at me, smiling weakly. Why are you smiling, even in this condition? I don't understand.

"Have you remember every time I took you out?" I heard him saying to me "When you became an assassin, a Crimson Rose. You never show your emotion, even we are at home. It doesn't suit you. So… So I did everything to make you smile at least once. Because… You look beautiful when you're smiling."

"!?"

"So I won't die until I see you smile." He grinned.

So that's why… You… You dummy…

I hugged him. I don't want him leave me. I want to feel his warmth on my hands. I… I…

* * *

\- Velder Hospital - 9:00 AM -

\- 3rd's POV –

A morning came to Velder. Sounds of birds chirping. Children were playing games with each other. And crowded of the villagers.

Inside the hospital room where the blond hair woman was sleeping on white bed. She opened her eyes in shock and jolted up.

"Elsword!"

"I'm here."

Another person was the certain red hair knight who was lying on another bed in the same room. Rose looked at him and saw him wave his hand at her.

"Morning."

"Where am I?" Rose asked while looking around the room.

"We are in hospital. Vanessa and her knights has found us while we are out cold and brought us here."

"O-Oh I see."

She then saw something in his hand.

Her handkerchief.

"You made this for me, didn't you?" Elsword asked.

Rose was shocked of this, but she tried to maintain her cool face, which was failed miserably by the flush.

"It's bad, right?" Rose spoke, expecting him to say like she thought, yet…

"Bad? No, it's so cute. I love it." He grinned "Though it still has blood on it, it's still good."

He smiled again. Rose blushed. This time, she couldn't take it anymore. She got out of the bed, walking to Elsword, who was confused.

"Rose? What are you- Mmph!"

And kissed him on his lips.

"Thank you, Elsword." Rose smiled "For giving me a purpose to live."

"Rose…"

"I was afraid of my emotion. It revealed my weakness to everyone. I always hid it deep inside." She confessed "but I want to express my feeling too. I was confused." She pulled his head and touched his forehead with hers "When you came into my life, your smile, your laugh, they warm me up from the inside. It feels good to express the emotion."

She closed the gap between her and his face as she whispered "It feels good to express that I love you." And clasped their lips once again. Elsword hugged her, deepening their kiss. Tears formed on Rose's eyes. A moment she didn't want to end.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other. A happiness smile formed on Rose's lips. Elsword love it. The smile made her beautiful.

"Oh dear."

They were interrupted by an uninvited guest, Ariel.

"I was about to check both of you. But it seems like It's not good time. So… I will check later." She quickly closed the door, her face red in embarrassment.

Both looked at the door and then to each other before they laughed.

It seems like our Crimson Rose had managed to express her feeling to her Lord Knight as the Knight finally see her genuine smile.

* * *

Yuu: Kind of weird to match Elsword with Rose.

Elsword(DK): Unexpected to be honest.

Yuu: Can't help it. I need a little motivation for a story in the future. Anyway... Read n Review, please OwO /


	2. Nitro Connection

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a wanderer writer wanting to release imagination.**

Main Character:

Elsword - Knight Emperor

Rose - Minerva

* * *

 **Nitro Connection**

"Out of the way! Out of the way!"

*Bam!*

...

"Ouch ouch ouch… Rose! Why do you have to crash on me?!"

"I'm… sorry…"

… Ah… Poor our protagonist. He had to bear with the impact Rose caused on him.

"How many times I told you, go to the empty field and test your gear there." Elsword scolded as he pulled her up from the crater the blonde caused.

"I tried, but my Nitro Motor just pushed me out of it and… you know… Ehehehe…" Rose giggled in nervous.

Let just say, Rose (Minerva) was trying to boost the Nitro Motor to increase its capacity and mobile in battlefield. This time she added more fuel and released a lot more power, too much. As the result, the motor pushed her away from the field and (by coincidentally) crashed on Elsword (Knight Emperor). It was not the first case that she crashed onto him. He had to bear with the failed experiment she tried on her motor and received several crashes from her.

"Anyway, fail again?" Elsword asked casually, knowing that if she crashed on him, her experiment failed for sure.

Rose nodded and sighed in disappointment "Yes, it's my 7-time I broke it." she took off her motor and stared at now broken device "It went overheat again. The metal for Nitro Motor can only withstand the high temperature for a few minutes until it went explosion and dead."

"Hm…" He stared at the device. It's indeed the metal had wide crack, revealing the engine inside broken "Can't you find something else to replace the metal?"

"I did, but they were the same like this one." Rose shook her head "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I finished my current quest and was about to head home until you… came."

And again, she let out a nervous giggle.

"Since you can't do anything with this." Elsword said and took her broken device "Let's head home."

Rose nodded and followed him.

After the catastrophe, Sander is under recovery from the destruction of the Dark El occurring when the God of Demon thanks to the El Search Party. They had to divide into small party and scattered to other villages as Guardians to protect from Uprising of the Demon. The God of Demon had been sealed up once again by Elesis, whose current identification is unknown. A Knight? El Lady? They have yet to understand.

Elsword and Rose were assigned to stay in Sander afterward.

\- Home – 7:30 PM -

"Rose! Dinner's ready!"

"I will be down there soon!"

It's Elsword's turn to cook, or precisely, Elsword's job to cook. Rose couldn't focus on making a proper meal for both of them, as her mind wandering in her own technology thought that the food got burnt without her acknowledge. As a result, she almost destroyed the kitchen a few times. Let just say… they forbid her entering the kitchen.

Rose came down from the upper floor and sat on the chair, waiting for Elsword to finish laying the food.

"I see you got rid of the dirt on your body."

Rose already took shower after they got home. He had to wash her dirty clothes from the outcome of her fail experiments. Right now she had a white pajama suit with dark grey panties. Normally, Elsword would react upon seeing her like this, yet he didn't. She had been like this for year with him that he got used to her article of clothes.

"Well then…" Elsword sat down and clasped his hand while whispering "Thank you for the food." And started digging in. Rose did the same with her own food.

As they were eating, Elsword asked "So? How's going with the Nitro Motor?"

"I lower the amount of nitro and reuse the same material for motor's shell. It won't give the same power as the last test but it will last longer." Rose told "I focus on finding material that has high durability and heat resistance." Elsword nodded.

"Speaking of that, I heard Emirate found an abandoned area which used to be the mining area. It was taken by Karis' demon before but since she was driven away, we can retake it and hopefully you can find something useful for your gear." He paused a bit and then continue with sweat-drops "Just in case, I will have to wear full armor when you test something."

Rose knew what he meant and only scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

* * *

\- The Next Day -

Both Elsword and Rose arrived at the mining area. As he said yesterday, it was abandoned. The equipment of mining were scattered on the ground. They entered the mine with the lamb still functioning well.

"How deep is the mine?"

"Beat me. Emirate only told me this place. He has yet to examine it so I can't tell." Elsword told and kept walking.

As they kept entering, the light of the sun was slowly out of reach and the mine went darker. Rose slowly clung on Elsword's shirt, getting his attention as they slowed down a bit. They then saw multiple ways from the main path. Elsword clicked his tongue in annoyance before he took out the small paper and a pencil before he drew on it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tracking the mine's path since we don't have a map of this. It's dangerous to go further." Elsword said and finished the drawing at their place "Anyway, we have to pick the path carefully. It's not safe to go all alone."

Thus they started picking a random path and entering there. The path was roughly unstable, rocks lying on the ground.

"… it's a dead end…" Elsword stated in disappointment as he reached the end of the path. He could tell the path was close due to the collapse that shut the path "Let's head back."

Rose nodded and turned around. Elsword followed her, yet he stopped to find something lying on the ground. He picked it up and saw a strange stone. It's kind of larger than his hand yet it was lighter than it looks. He put it in his bag and proceed to followed her.

Both of them tried many times with many paths yet they only found dead end, plus they found many small craters, possibly the trace of the resource been harvested by demons. Or the paths were closed by the collapse. They reached back to the beginning and started to pick another path only to be postponed when Rose's stomach growled. She hugged her stomach and giggled in embarrassment. Elsword sighed and took out the bread, tearing it in half and gave one of them to Rose, which she accepted.

"After this, we start searching the last path, hopefully we can find something." Elsword spoke "If we can't, we have to leave. Something tell me the mine is out of ordinary."

"Dark El?"

"Probably, it was used to be under demon's grasp, so it's not surprised if something relates to Dark El." Elsword spoke and bit the bread "But I hope I'm wrong. We can't fight them in this mine. It's too weak. One strike and we're buried."

"D-Don't scare me." Rose stuttered and hit his chest, earning a chuckle from him.

"Sorry." He grinned "You're so easy to tease."

Rose pouted and looked away. Elsword chuckled again and took out the bottle to drink half of it till before giving it to Rose.

"Come on, let's go. We don't have much time."

Rose took it and drank it up and returned it. Both returned their last path. However, this one was kind of longer than others. Rose had to grab his shirt due to the darkness inside the mine getting darker.

"Hold on." Elsword halted, startling Rose.

"W-What is it?"

The knight walked close to the cart and found scraps lying on the ground. He mentioned Rose to come closer and said "Some of them still intact. Can you tell which one you are looking for?"

Rose nodded and start inspecting them one by one. She eyed on the quality of the scraps and durability of it to see if they can fit her requirement to craft the frame of her Nitro Motor. The woman then stood up with a disappointment look.

"I can't find it. Sure they still look new, but they can't withstand the high temperature."

"Haiz…. Right. That's all we can find in here."

Rose and Elsword walked back to exit the mine. Elsword looked back to see sadness on her face as she couldn't find anything. He looked at the bag, thinking of the strange stone he found. He was planning to tell her yet he couldn't tell if it's material for her gear. So he went silent.

"….?! Rose, hide!" Elsword whispered a hurry and pushed Rose back in the mine.

"Elsword, what wrong-" / "Shh…"

She peeked outside the mine and saw what he meant.

Demons.

" _What are they doing here?"_ Rose whispered.

" _Beat me. I just found out."_ Elsword replied in a low tone _"They are coming this way."_

" _I got this."_ Rose took out the flashbang, pulled the triggered and threw it below their legs.

They saw it rolling from the mine but unable to do react before it exploded, temporarily eliminating their vision. Elsword charged in and slashed those got blinded as Rose pulled out muskets and shot them. Those that regained their sight began attacking Elsword. Those rouge demons shouldn't be the problem to both of them. However…

"Elsword!"

Wyvern struck down and grabbed Elsword before it took part, taking Elsword with him. Rose threw High Explosion grenades at the remains demons before she used Nitro Motor to chase after Elsword.

"Get back here!"

"Eheheh… I don't think this wyvern understood what you said…" He sweat-dropped, watching Rose flying closer. He couldn't do anything at this current state. His arms were grabbed tights on his body by wyvern's claws, unable to move. The only thing he could do was waiting.

Wyvern saw Rose getting closer and roared at her as it flapped the wings stronger, stopping her closer. Rose returned by shooting a few bullets at it, yet it dodged. She boosted her Nitro to avoid the strike wyvern attacked. And once again, she was chasing after it and became quite annoyed. First, both she and Elsword had wasted hours to search the material for her with no success and now they were ambushed by demons.

Rose released the safety trigger on her motor and boosted the nitro faster to catch the wyvern. The wyvern saw her flying before it and couldn't react as she shot it on its head.

"Nice Shot- AAHHHH!"

"Hang On!"

Rose boosted her nitro again to catch up with Elsword, ignoring the fact that her motor is getting overheat. She caught his hand and pulled him in her brace as she released all of nitro to get both to the safe place-

*Bang!"

"!?"

Or it's too soon to say that…

Elsword hugged her, this time, to protect her from the falling on the desert. Luckily, they were rolling on the sand and ended up in the small pool among the desert.

"Ha… Ha… Ha… Nice shot."

Rose rapidly breathed with her weary smile "Thanks…"

They both got out of the pool and lent on the boulder to get rest. They could see the Sander village just right before them, meaning the wyvern almost got both back to the village unintentionally. Rose took off her Nitro Motor to find it broken due to overheat, again. Elsword saw it too and let out a chuckle.

"Guess I owe you one." He spoke.

"You owe me nothing, Elsword. You helped me finding the material for motor's frame." Rose replied "Though, we have yet to find it."

"… Not really…" Elsword muttered, which Rose couldn't hear clearly.

"What?"

"Nothing." He grinned "I think we should call it a day. It's getting dark."

"… right. Let's go home."

Elsword got up and lent her a hand which she accepted and went back to home.

* * *

\- 2 days later -

\- Home – 10h30 -

…

…

…

"Ah! I overslept!"

Once again, our gunner shot up from her bed and found out the time reach 10:30 AM. She forgot Elsword was on duty earlier so he couldn't wake her up. She got up and was about to head for shower. Something caught her eyes on her own working desk.

Her Nitro Motor.

She rubbed her eyes to see it again because her motor was different. She approached and picked it up. It was bright new with the white frame. She remembered it was broken. How could it change so fast? She then saw a small note along with it.

 _I'm sure you would stay up late to fix your Nitro Motor so I left you sleep longer. While you were sleeping, I took your motor and came to the blacksmith to help me change the broken frame with the strange stone I found in the mine two days ago. The owner told me it's the rarest and pure metal ore that surpassed the standard quality of the normal ore. Sorry to say this. I took your blueprint and crafted its frame as well as setting and testing it. The result is perfect. It can withstand high heat from Nitro Boost and is durable against impact._

 _(though I got myself crashed on some places)_

This got Rose giggle.

 _Anyway, everything is done. You don't have to worry about this anymore. Also, it's a gift for you._

 _Happy our 3rd wedding anniversary_

 _Love you, Rose._

 _From Elsword._

She folded the note and put it inside the Nitro Motor as she replied "I love you too, Elsword."

* * *

Yuu: Well, that's 2nd one-shot chapter of KE x MR. There's a major change in this fanfiction. From now, it will become Series of one-shot stories of Elsword and Rose, regardless of their jobs. Also, thanks Mr. X for reminding me. As for the second of the series' version (mature scene), I will try to make one after I read and learn more about… that (just reading, not action)

Anyway, Read n Review, please OwO /


	3. All Fair In Love And War

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a wandering writer who wish to release imagination.**

Main Character:

Elsword - Immortal

Rose - Tepmpest Burster

* * *

" _No matter how hard you tried, you will never catch up with my speed."_

 _A certain red hair knight smirked at the tired gunner who was panting heavily, her hands equipped with dual hand-cannons. She growled and launched cannon balls at him but was dodged. She tried to track him down but her cannons made her slow down in moving while Elsword was very fast with his enhanced speed and soon, he was before her and…_

 _*Clang!*_

 _Her left cannon was forced to detach from her hand, making Rose fall on the ground. Much to her ire, Elsword caught her cannon and aimed at her, his finger on the trigger._

" _Like I said," He smugly said "You never catch up with my speed unless you get rid of those cannons on your hand."_

"That Damn Elboy!"

A loud scream of the blond woman echoed thoughtout the Velder along with the gun sounds. Rose kept shooting at the dummies attached with the picture of the doodled Elsword's face. She blew them up by shooting cannon balls at them, instantly destroying those dummies. She was frustrated by his words, his cocky smile. She continuosly knocked over the burnt one and sat on it, punched the head with the picture over and over until she tired herself out.

"Why… Why Can't You Just Get Out Of My Life!?"

Rose roared in frustration and slammed both fists on the head, crumbling the picture into pieces. She stared at what used to be dummie's head, her frustration yet to be cool as his words were still haunting her. She stood up and went back with her dual hand-cannons to the apartment where she and that bastard were living together. As she opened the door, she was greeted by the pair of dark-red eyes of the person she hated.

"Yo. How's your training?"

He just casually raised his hand and waved to her, his face showing a devious grin, already knowing how her training was. She frowned upon seeing it and just went past him, not without her shoulder hit his. Elsword could tell she was frustrated and ignored her. Rose entered her room, threw the cannons on her worktable and entered her bathroom. She turned the shower on, letting the water wash away dirt and sweat on her body despite her clothes still on. Yet she didn't care.

Her mind was wandering, the way he acted, the way he fought, and the way he spoke, brutal and dark, as the result from absorbing and mastering Dark El. Yet, deep inside, he was a kind, caring boy. Despite his bad attitude, he respected his team but he still got on her nerve. She touched her forehead on the wall, couldn't understand why. She's frustrated of him yet she never hated him. Not because he respected her. It's something else.

"!? Just Die Already!"

*Bam Bam Bam*

"Hn? What the hell, woman?"

Elsword asked in surprised, who was chewing a piece of sandwich while staring at the door to Rose's room where loud scream and something banging came from.

"Probably something with you?" an elder's voice spoke from Conwell.

"Heh? That could be one." Elsword sighed "Rena's gonna be mad if she finds out another damage."

"Ha… ha… ha…"

Rose panted rapidly, ignoring the small crater on the wall and turned off the shower. She took off her wet tight shirt and unbelted to slide her pants down before throwing them at the basket. She approached her bedroom and picked out her yellow pajama to wear tonight and lied on her bed. She could hear his laugh through the door, probably talking to Conwell, his demonic sword.

Thanks to his contract, Elsword's able to acquire Dark El power from Conwell, helping him in both strength and speed. Plus, he can fight with many swords at once, leaving opponent no chance to counter. That was her frustration that she couldn't shoot at him without taking care of those sword attacking her.

And she was charmed by that.

Deep inside her, she couldn't deny it.

The way he fought, the way he killed those monsters, the way he deviously smiles, she fell for them. Yet, his rude comments sometimes irritated her. She knew that was the side effect of fully absorbing Dark El, but she found it hard to bear it. He thought that he is unstopable with Conwell on his hand.

She jumped off her bed and went to her table. Rolling her blueprint open, Rose smirked and began modifying her old handguns, which had been stored in her personal closet for long time after she changed to her hand-cannons.

"I'm gonna beat your sorry ass with this."

* * *

\- Timeskip to next month -

And of course, Rose challenged him in the spar again and Elsword didn't turn down. Both of them face each other on the area where was close to the cliff that led to the sea.

"You still use them?" Elsword smirked. He saw the same cannons that Rose used in every sparring match "You forgot that they will slow you down?" Elsword pulled Conwell from his back as his left hand summoned another one.

"You may think so," Rose smirked "But it won't be the same again."

Elsword then went on guard as Rose's cannons dismantled themselves to reveal another dual hand-cannons. However, unlike the previous one, the cannons were smaller and attached with the frame that belongs to the pistol model. Another attachments were the knives to which Elsword was curious about.

"Your new toys?" He teased, but soon turned to surprise as Rose released her first load to Elsword, slipping past hist right head and exploded on the tree which was fallen. He turned around to see what remained of the tree and looked at Rose, her smirk still on her lips. At this, a sense of chilling went through his spine.

' _I have a feeling she will be merciless and crueler than before. Any suggestion, Conwell?'_

" _ **Good luck."**_

' _Gee… That's not helping.'_

Without further ado, Rose unloaded another explosive bullet at Elsword. The Conwell user dodged it in time before the bullet hit another poor tree, thus cutting it down.

"Are you crazy, Woman?! That could have killed me!"

"Oh? But I thought you are the fastest swordsman. Those bullets were not a mere threat to you. Or was it just a fluke?"

Hearing this, the flame of rage inside Elsword was burning.

"You're on!"

Elsword rushed toward her with his Conwel ready. Rose saw this and crossed the knives to block the sword striking from above and swung them, forcing Elsword back. The swordsman doing backflips called out multiple sword to stop her movement. Her new guns made him concerned due to their design. They were smaller than her cannons and the dedstruction of the bulllet seemed to be weaker, but it's still enough to end his life. Rose, on the other hand, were dodging the Conwell swords precisely, thanks to her new toys that increased her mobility.

"I guess you've improved, but what about this!?"

Elsword called out a larger gate with more swords floating out. Swords were aligned pretty tricky.

But Rose had her trick up her sleeves. She threw her dual guns above and pressed a red button on her arm. From the trees behind her, two sentries came out equipped with M134 Miniguns. The barrels rolling shot out chains of bullet toward the swords which collided and fell on the ground. Rose made sure the sentries shot the vital swords to avoid hitting her and charged forward.

At this, Elsword clicked his tongue and dashed to another direction to flank her but one of the miniguns shot chained bullets before him, stopping his movement. She knew how to stop his speed by putting him down to her level.

"I got you now!" Rose shouted as the cylinder spun and shot the grenade at him _'I win!'_

"Hn!"

*Clang!*

"!?"

Elsword swung the Conwell sword and cut the grenade in half, each flown past his side and exploded behide.

"Not bad, Rose. Not bad." He grinned "But you forgot one thing. I'm the Conwell user, I can call out infinity swords any time,"

At this, a glowing seal below Rose's feet appeared.

"Anywhere…"

Rose looked around and saw that she had less chance to escape this one and got hit by chains of swords emerging from the ground. She fell down, unable to move.

"I got you, Rose."

Elsword stepped forward, his sword aiming at her.

"… Heh, you're wrong, I got you."

"What?"

*Click!*

Rose suddenly triggered an armed claymore on the ground where Elsword was standing, two lazers spread out and had his legs in the range. He was about to move, but Rose warned.

"I advise against, Elsword. This claymore will trigger explosion if you move." He swore she flashed a devious grin. It's a risk move for her to do it but it successfully restrained him. Elsword was planning in his mind, if he moved, the claymore would explode and he will lose his leg. If he tried to disarm, the gun on her hand would trigger and shoot him.

"… Ah fine, I give up!" He yelled in frustration. Rose heard this and disarmed the claymore before she laughed, which irritated him more.

"So the mighty Conwell user lost to me, best day ever!"

Elsword sighed and gave her his hand which she accepted. She pulled him down, much to Elsword's surprise, and claimed his lips with hers as a reward. Elsword was shocked by this, but then returned the kissed. Rose's tongue licked on Elsword's lower lips for entrance which he accepted. They had another fight with their tongues fighting each other, but soon Elsword dominated her. They broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"But you still lose this _fight._ " He smirked.

"No fair…"

Elsword chuckled "Everything's fair in love and war."

Thus, a new couple life began, a war couple.

* * *

Yuu: Another Els x Rose story is updated is here. i can't make a good fight scenes with them after dealing with exam for a month.

To Mr. X: Sorry for the long delay, i got the exam that got me down for a month. My apology with the story's not good.

Anyway, Read n Review, please OwO /


	4. Pranking Robots

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword, just a wandering author who wish to release imagination.**

Main Couple: Rm x PO

Pranking Robots

* * *

When it came to Nasod, her curiosity rose to a new level. She spent year to create Nasod of her own version and fought their own way. Day by day, she developed them with advanced technology and and El Extractor from Altera to break their capabilities higher, dominating battlefield with destruction.

However, there was one person she couldn't defeat, Elsword Sieghart. From the day she met him, she tried to learn his battle style, especially Rune. All he could do is chanting runes out and a mass destruction hit on her squad. She couldn't predict his move, and instead, he read her and her robots' moves like the back of his hand.

Her purpose was shifted from enhancing her robots to learning the boy's magic, yet there's other thing arise from her heart. Why was she chasing after the boy's magic? Was it for her research? For her robots? Or was it something she couldn't explain?

* * *

On one beautiful day in Velder, Elsword was holding his sword and swung upside down while counting on the backyard, his bare upper body revealed. He changed his practice to swinging left to right and reverse.

Behind the window was a pair of deep blue eyes of female machinist staring at Elsword with great interest. She had her camera attached on her glasses to record his daily life and learn his ability. Since she lost to him, Rose had to find her way to defeat him by using a formula for her robots to counter his rune. Her eyes was paying attention to his hard chest that was visible to her, forcing a faint blush on her cheeks.

Elsword stabbed his sword on the ground and focused on gathering his magic in his palms and casted rune in the air, drawing Rose's attention, who was eyeing on the rune. He threw it to the dummy and attached on it before flame emitted on dummy, burning it down.

Rose recorded every scene of it.

"What are you doing, Rose?"

"Kya~"

The Elf Lady startled Rose by tapping her shoulder, earning a yelp. She turned around to face Rena, heartbeat skipping. Rena tilted her head in confusion, seeing Rose blush. She stared through the window to see Elsword doing morning routine and looked back at her before a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Stalking Elsword again?"

"It's not what you think." She denied "I need to learn his magic for my robots."

It would have been more convinced if her face hadn't betrayed her. Rena nodded, though her smirk didn't leave her.

"Right… Tell Elsword if you're done stalking him. Don't let the food get cold."

And that Rena left, leaving a growling Rose. She wasn't a stalker like Add, was she?

She headed to the door leading to the backyard and stepped outside to see Elsword, who used a towel to wipe the sweat on her body. He saw Rose coming and waved his hand with casual greet.

"Yo, Rose."

"Rena told us to have breakfast."

"Ok. Let me have shower first. Wouldn't want my smell fill the kitchen, would 'cha?"

' _I want you like this-wait, What Am I Thinking?'_

Her mind popped up imagination of half naked Elsword, making Rose flushed in embarrassment. She shook her head to clear her mind before following after Elsword. She waited in the dining room for Elsword along with Rena. The rest of the team were going out for their mission, so it's just three of them at home. She could feel Rena's eyes glaring at her.

Ever since Rose joined the party, Rena spotted her being close to Elsword each day. Most of the time they sparred each other, or sometimes she found her stalking Elsword. That reminded her someone else did the same thing to a certain Nasod Queen for the code. The same could be said to Rose.

The bath door opened, getting attention of the girls as Elsword stepped out with a red shirt having Velder symbol on it and dark blue pants. His red long hair was tied in pony tail and his neck had towel wrapping around. The man took his seat which was beside Rose.

They took the meal in silence.

* * *

\- Rose's laboratory -

"Ok, let's do this."

She noted the rune down on her notebook and looked at the footage again. She understood a bit of chain runes he casted and time it appeared. Each line was different set of chain runes that appeared in the footage. She forwarded the video and stopped (unintentionally) right at when he grinned at her. A wave of heat hit her face upon seeing him.

"You seem to be fond of this boy here, Rose."

A startling robot voice spoke up behind her.

"Z-Zero? It's not what you think."

"Honestly," the golden ball robot floating to the screen said in annoyance why glaring at the said boy on the monitor "I don't see why you are heed over heel this boy here? He's a womanizer and nothing special."

Bad words from Zero. He found himself before the barrel of the auto-gun, with safety lock off. The room's temparature suddenly went down when Rose's eyes glared at him coldly.

"He's not what you think, Zero."

"O-Oh Alright, put it away." Zero panic. It's his first time seeing Rose acting cold to him.

The woman placed the gun back on the table and let out a sigh. He was right about one thing: Elsword was a womanizer. He was surrounded by many girls in Velder, making her irritated sometimes. Sooner or later, he will get hooked up with one of them. But why was she thinking about him of that? She should mind about upgrading her robots.

Or perhap, she had a thing about him?

She shut the monitor down and went back to her room, ignoring her robots that was staring at her in silence.

" **Should we do something to her?"** G-0 Battleroid communicated to others.

" **I do believe it has to do something with Elsword Sieghart. Why don't we hook her up with him?"** G-0 Battleroid suggested.

" **Good idea, yet it would be too risky for us if she finds out our presense go missing."**

" **Tomorrow is Sunday, I don't think she would be in lab to do her research. It's our chance."** Mecha Volt MX joined in **"Zero, what about you? You join in with us?"**

" **Agh! I can't believe it all of you!"**

* * *

The next day…

Rose stepped out of her room, wearing her casual clothes consist of pink sweater and light blue pants. She crossed past her robots which were under sleep. Once she stepped out of her lab, those robots' light turned on.

" **Operation commerce."**

Back to Rose, she sensed a cold shiver run down her back. She ignored this bad feeling and went to the living room to find Elsword on the couch playing with his runes. She did as usual and turned her camera on the goggles. Just before she could intervene, a doorbell rang. Both turned their head at the door, wondering who would be at this hour. Elsword stood up, having his runes shatters into pieces, and headed to the door.

"Ariel?"

"Good Morning, Mr. Elsword. Cobo Service has a delivery from the Velder Park. Two tickets you booked and have already paid. Please sign in."

"Eh? Since when?"

"Just now."

Elsword was dumbfound what just happened and just signed in. He received the mail and bid farewell to Ariel who left. He returned back and opened it to see two tickets to Velder Park as she spoke.

"Strange, I didn't book them." Elsword muttered in confusion. He knew one thing that the park won't open till 7 PM. He looked at Rose who was staring at the tickets and said "Hey, Rose?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You wanna go to Velder Park?"

"W-Why me?" She was surprised that Elsword asked her out.

"You know, you never hang out with anyone in group and you prefer staying in your lab to going out." A smile appeared on his face "Why not taking this chance to go with me?"

Rose stammered, unable to speak clearly. Part of her wanted to deny and continued researching in her lab, however, other was against it. It was her only chance to be close to Elsword. She shut her lips and nodded.

"Great, we will meet at the park at 7." Elsword grinned.

Somewhere near El Search Party's house. Ariel was sighted near Mecha Vollt who was disguised as a strange man. They both whispered something that couldn't be heard and found Volt's hand giving ED to Ariel. They both parted away.

\- Velder Park - 6:58 PM -

We found Elsword leaning on the street light while waiting for certain blond haired machinist. He had a red coat with white hood which was not used and a pair of dark blue pants. Both of his hands were put in the pockets. He may show calm outside, but inside, he was nervous. This morning, he was bold to ask her out. He didn't expect himself to do something like this.

"Elsword."

Hearing his name called, he turned around. There stood the woman wearing white shirt which revealed her left shoulder with words "I 3 Robots", and dark blue pants. He was stunned by her beauty. Rose stood before him, hand on her waist and asked, though she tried to hold back the blush on her face. Thanks to Zero, who acted abnormally, she picked out this clothes for going out.

"How do I look?"

She was waiting for Elsword to say anything about her clothes. Elsword snapped out of his daze and commented, which caught her off guard.

"Beautiful…"

Rose looked away from Elsword to hide her embarrassment face. It was her first time being complimented by a man, Elsword no less. At the same time, her heart was racing fast.

"Thanks, Y-You look great too."

Somewhere near both of them, the same disguised Mecha Volt MX was hiding behind the gate of Velder Park, staring at the couple. On the top of his head was the golden ball-like Zero who was inside Volt's hat. They stepped back and headed to a certain location they prepared for the last step.

" **How is it?"** G-0 asked.

" **Everything's in order."**

" **Good, let's prepare this one. Ariel has allowed us to participate in. We cannot fail, or Rose will have us dead."**

Back to the couple, they began with taking a walk around the park. Elsword use to take the girls in El Search Party to the part except Rose who decided to stay so he knew exact location they were. To Rose, she tried her best to restrain the heat on her face, as it was her first date. Her smile was threatening to appear on her lips.

"Hey, Rose. Let's go with that." Elsword suggested and pulled Rose to Super Roller Coaster.

"Heh? Wait Elsword-"

\- 3 minutes later -

"KYAAAAA!"

"YAAAHOOOOO!"

Among the screams, there's the yelling of an exciting magic knight and a terrified gunner who was holding the handle to brace herself.

Once the coaster stopped, Elsword stepped out first and helped Rose 'escaped' her 'nightmare'.

"I can't take it…" Rose moaned, feeling dizzy.

"Come on, Rose. It's just the beginning." Elsword chuckled.

When Rose regained her balance, Elsword held her hand and took her to the next place. Each time Rose played a game, her joy slowly took over her and she had a smile on her face. She began to enjoying her time in the park. They stopped by a small coffee shop to rest a bit. Though they did order 2 ice cream cups, they didn't expect that Ariel, who was serving the shop, placed a large cup of ice cream on their table, earning shocked looks from them. Ariel said today is special day for couple that Rose blushed a bit.

"Well, that can't be help."

In the end, they shared the same cup. During that time, Elsword noticed some cream on her cheek. He reached his hand and wiped the cream off of her cheek before he licked it off his finger. To Elsword, it was just cleaning, but to Rose, it's an indirect kiss on her cheek. This made her redder.

"A-Anyway, let's go. You said you still have one place left to show me." Rose changed the subject and said.

"Ah right, i'm sure you will like this one."

…

…

…

"What!?"

Yup, a ghost house. Elsword took her to the last place she didn't expect, yet she didn't like it. It's a popular place where everyone admitted scariest place.

"Oh no, Elsword…"

"Come on, Rose. There's nothing too much for you, or are you a scared cat?"

Upon being challenged, Rose retorted.

"Like if I'm scared!"

But that was a regret decision she made. Screams of horrified girl echoed the house. Even though ghosts are not real, she's still scared that made Add or Aisha proud... or shame...

"Oh, come on, Rose. They're not that scary."

"They are…"

Her shaky hands was holding Elsword's arm while proceeding forward. They couldn't see in the dark except the red arrow which was designed perfectly that it looked like stained in blood.

Once they walked past the arrow, a pumpkin with face carved jumped down and scared Rose. It growled lowly with strange sound like machine and shining blue like, yet it's still good to scare Rose. This time, she clung onto his arm, which was sandwiched between her chest. Elsword's face was red but thankfully hidden by the darkness.

The more they walked forward, the scarier it was. However, most of them were aiming at Rose. Elsword felt bad for her because she became a target for the staffs to scare her.

"Rose, there's the exit."

"Finally, I can't take it anymore!"

She attempted to run to the exit, but she was blocked by a man in black suit. She wanted to yell at him, however, was paused when she saw nothing on his face, no nose, no eyes, no mouth. His face was empty. To make it worse, multiple black tentacles came out from the man's back and slowly reached to Rose.

"K…K….Kyaaa!"

"Rose-Ouff!"

Rose ran away and crashed on Elsword who was standing near the exit. They rolled out the house and stopped at the small grass field. Both groaned in pain. The girl opened her eyes to see Elsword's face really close to Elsword and a soft sensation on her lips. Her mind was processing to realize their position: She was on top of him and had her lips kissing on his. She quickly detached her lips away from his and got up, covering her mouth, face redder as tomato.

"Mistress! You Alright-"

Following after that were the shouts of familiar robots and paused when they saw their master on top of Elsword. Of course Rose snapped out of her embarassment and looked back to see them in scary costume. G-2 was floating in the pumpkin, which let out a blue light through the carved face. G-0 was wrapped in white bandage that made it look like a big mummy. Zero was acting as floating golden flame and the faceless man in black was Mecha Volt MX. She then realized why most of ghosts were scaring here. Filled with anger and embarassment, she took out auto-gun on her and attempted to shoot them, thus freaking them out.

One she had done beating them, she teleported them back to the lab and returned to Elsword who was dumbfound by her odd act. Her face's still red from anger… or shy….

"Let's go home, Elsword."

"You got some nerve to scare me, and you you joined them too. I'm disappointed in you, Zero."

Rose stood before her own force and tapped her foot. She's already fixed them and placed them in the hanger while disabling their mobile ability.

"H-Hey, Rose. It's misunderstanding. We just…"

"No excuse, Zero. You just are guilty as others and ruined my date." She cut his words and fumed at him "I hope you will think what you have done to my day."

She turned around and shut the door behind her.

"… **Well, it's not bad as we expected."** Mecha Volt MX muttered through connection.

Rose laid down on the bed and rest while thinking what had happened tonight. She reached her hand on her lips and stroke it a bit. The memories of her robots scaring her out and her clinging on Elsword's arm and the accident kiss. It's too much for her for today.

But it didn't mean she didn't like it.

* * *

Yuu: Update for another Els x Rose for Mr. X. On the way to face mid-term exam over here so it could be a problem to update Elsword.

Anyway, Read n Review, please OwO/


End file.
